


Will the Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up drabbles

by c00kie



Series: Will The Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up Collection [2]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Clones, F/M, Science Fiction, Smut, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from the Clones Ben universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Real Ben Wyatt Please Stand Up drabbles

There’s something odd about watching your wife be fucked by your clone. 

Ben wonders if it’s the same emotion that happens when other couples have threesomes. It must be, but it also can’t be the same. Because it’s one thing to feel jealous at watching another man making your wife cum, but when it’s yourself, when it’s you, well it’s hard not to feel a little bit of pride. 

He’s making Leslie claw at the sheets. He’s making her scream into the pillow. 

At least he hopes that it’s him. As far as their experiments have gone, there are no differences. Every move, every mark, everything is completely the same. They even have the same blood type, which is to be expected but it means they don’t know who is really the real Ben  
He’s sure it’s him. 

His clone would disagree. 

He tries not to think about whether or not he’s really him and focuses on the way his double picks Leslie up and places her in his lap, hands squeezing her tits while she bounces on his cock. 

He whispers something in Leslie’s hear that Ben doesn’t hear. But he’s pretty sure he knows what he’s saying. 

Ben doesn’t realize he’s stood up and walked over to the bed until he touches Leslie. 

“My turn,” he says, skin burning with his own need to claim her. 

“Come here,” she says, reaching for him.


End file.
